superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back
Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back is a platform video game developed by Naughty Dog and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation. It is the second game in the Crash Bandicoot series, and the sequel to the original game. Taking place on a fictional group of islands near Australia, Crash Bandicoot 2 follows the adventures of the anthropomorphic bandicoot Crash. Crash is abducted by series villain Doctor Neo Cortex, who tricks him into thinking he wants to save the world. Crash is thrust into several parts of N. Sanity Island in order to gather Crystals that will allow Cortex to contain the power of an upcoming planetary alignment and keep the planet from being destroyed. Crash's sister Coco and Cortex's former assistant Doctor Nitrus Brio try to warn him about Cortex, with the latter urging Crash to gather gems instead of crystals. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Crash Bandicoot 2 for the thirty-sixth episode of The Completionist, despite not having reviewed the original yet. It was done in celebration of reaching 30,000 subscribers. The beginning of the episode starts a contest where entrants beat Donkey Kong Country 2 102%. The contest was available for both the single player and co-op modes of the game. The winners would receive a game Jirard had reviewed at that point of the winner's choosing. He also announces his intentions to attend SDC, and announces a Kickstarter for him and Greg to go. Jirard points out how the plotline of Crash Bandicoot 2 is bizarre compared to Mario and Sonic, but it's also interesting for him. He likes the presentation in the sequel compared to the first one, despite them being fundamentally the same. He also compliments the level design and variety. Jirard admits that the game can be difficult for newcomers, but thanks to its replay value, he's gotten very skilled at playing and collecting items. He also appreciates the humorous death animations and collecting aspect of the game. Though he's not too fond of the forced backtracking to 100% the game. He's also a little disappointed that the secret ending isn't much different from the regular one. Though he still finds completing the game to be very satisfying in and of itself. Throughout the episode, Greg goes purposefully with the BEAR jokes. Josh and Nick of Continue? cameo via Metal Gear Solid codec conversation when Jirard steals a musical cue from them for a joke. In this cameo spot, the two also suggest Jirard complete Breaking Bad, which was later done in Season 2. Guests * Continue? - Cameo Trivia * During Josh and Nick's cameo, the f-word can clearly be heard, but is censored as BEARS when written out. The Completionist New Game Plus Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back was the fourth game Jirard re-reviewed after taking down the original versions of the first 120 episodes of The Completionist. In his re-assessment, Jirard decided to play the newly released N. Sane Trilogy version of the game and based his assessments off of that version. He believed that the N. Sane version was fantastic in that it stayed true to the original's roots while making its improvements, but that ultimately the time trials (added to the N. Sane Trilogy) were what prevented it from receiving a 'Complete It!' rating once more. Stats *276 Deaths *42 hours of playtime *25 Crystals Collected *27 Gems earned *5 Colored gems found *27 Platinum Relics acquired *0 Times that the Crash Dance got old Trivia *In the New Game Plus episode, Jirard has stated that, from this point onwards, he would be recompleting the rest of the 120 games in their most current version. *This was the first game Jirard has re-reviewed to have its rating downgraded since the original completion. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Complete it! Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus Category:Finish It!